


that Missing piece

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: “You really love him, huh?” Magnus walks over to Simon’s bed and sits down on the edge. Simon nods.





	

There’s a light knock on the door that wakes Simon up. He knows Magnus is trying to help out, trying to help take care of Simon, but, honestly, all Simon wants to do these days is lie in bed. He doesn’t move for twenty minutes and Magnus is back again, knocking, this time singing, “Sharon, it’s time to wake up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Simon whines and hears Magnus chuckle.

“You need to.”

“I know,” Simon whispers. And he does know. He knows how depression works - he knows that lying in bed all day (er, night) doesn’t do anything to help him feel better. But the problem is, almost nothing is helping. Clary is so busy with being a Shadowhunter that it’s not like they can hang out. Magnus tries to spend time with him when he can, but this is his war, too, and he’s often working with the Shadowhunters or other downworlders to help.

Simon, however, can’t do anything. He was kicked out of his clan before he had a chance to really work on his vampire skills. He’s basically a mundane that can’t go in the sun. Not very helpful at all. Not that he blames Raphael. He doesn’t, not at all.

Speaking of Raphael… Simon stops himself. He always stops himself before he starts to think about Raphael. Thinking about him only makes everything feel so much worse and Simon already feels bad enough as it is.

Rolling over, Simon grabs his phone off the shelf next to his bed, ready to send Clary a text. He’s surprised to see he has a missed call. No one really calls him anymore. He’s even more surprised to Raphael’s name on his screen. Simon almost drops his phone as he hands begin to shake.

There’s no voicemail and Simon doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing. He’s pretty sure if he heard Raphael’s voice he would cry and it’s been two days since the last time he cried and got blood all of his sheets and Simon wants to go for a third day. But… Simon wonders why Raphael could have called him. What could he want?

Simon wonders if he should call him back. Magnus did tell him that Raphael was no longer planning on killing him so talking to him on the phone might be an okay thing. Minus definitely making Simon cry. But crying is familiar to Simon, something he’s used to. 

Magnus knocks on the door again, this time opening it up a crack and looking in. His eyes are unglamored and Simon smiles when he sees them. Simon feels so safe with Magnus and he’s glad it seems that Magnus feels the same with him.

“You doing all right?” Magnus asks, stepping inside.

“Raphael called me,” Simon chokes out. “I don’t know what to do. He didn’t leave a message so it could have just been by accident or something but… What if it’s not? What if he needs me?”

“You really love him, huh?” Magnus walks over to Simon’s bed and sits down on the edge. Simon nods. “It probably would be good for you two to talk then.”

“Probably,” Simon admits. “Okay. I will then.” Simon then looks up over at Magnus and asks, “Do you mind staying with me when I call?”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather call him alone?”

“I’m too scared,” Simon laughs, his voice small, shaken. 

Magnus gives him a small smile. “Of course I’ll stay.” He reaches out and holds Simon’s hand.

Simon’s hand is shaking as clicks Raphael’s name, as the phone begins to ring. He’s heart can’t beat, but Simon knows it would be racing now, running away from him. He’s struggling to breathe despite not needing to. Simon feels so _human_ in this moment and he’s not sure if he likes it or not.

And then the phone stops ringing and Simon hears, “Simon?” on the other end, Raphael’s voice smooth and soft, and Simon starts to cry. He looks over at Magnus, who gives his hand a squeeze and smiles at him. “Simon?” Raphael says again when Simon doesn’t reply.

“Raphael,” Simon says in the smallest voice, shaky, broken. “Hi.” And at this point, it doesn’t matter what Raphael had called him about. It doesn’t matter what else they say or what happens because here they are. Talking once again. And Simon has missed Raphael so much and here he finally is and… and…

Simon smiles and says, “I’ve missed you.”

It’s quiet for almost a minute before Raphael says, “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emo and I love Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane so, so much.   
> Also like, comments and kudos are always really good thank you.


End file.
